fanmadedubbingfandomcom-20200213-history
Suite Pretty Cure (English Dub)
This is the Fanon English Dub of Suite Pretty Cure Name Changes * Hibiki Hojo - Holly Harper * Kanade Minamino - Kendra Spears * Seiren/Ellen Kurokawa - Siren/Ellen Monroe * Ako Shirabe - Alley Chavez * Hummy - Hummy * Otokichi Shirabe - Lando Chavez * Dan Hojo - Dan Harper * Maria Hojo - Maria Harper * Sousuke Minamino - Stephen Spears * Misora Minamino - Miriam Spears * Souta Minamino - Samuel "Sammy" Spears * Masamune Ouji - Matthew Olsen * Seika Higashiyama - Sophie Harrison * Waon Nishijima - Cassie Nelson * Minor Land - Minor Land * Noise - Noise * Mephisto - Mepisto * Bassdrum - Bassdrum * Baritone - Baritone * Falsetto - Falsetto * Negatone - Negatone Transformations All: Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Cure Melody: Strumming the raging tune! I am Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune! I am Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Rocking the tender tune! I am Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Composing the heavenly tune! I am Cure Muse! All: Listen to our musical suite! Together we're Suite Pretty Cure! Attacks Cure Melody Attacks * Pretty Cure Music Rondo Cure Melody: Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Cure Melody: Come over here, Miry! Miry: Mimi!Cure Melody: Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Music Rondo! Cure Melody: 3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale! * Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio Cure Melody: Come here, Dory! Dory: Dodo! Cure Melody: Miracle Belltier, Separation! Cure Melody: The overflowing melody's miracle session! Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio! Cure Melody: 3/4 time! One...two...three! Finale! Cure Rhythm Attacks * Pretty Cure Music Rondo Cure Rhythm: Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier! Cure Rhythm: Come here, Fary! Fary: Fafa! Cure Rhythm: Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Music Rondo! Cure Rhythm: 3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale! * Pretty Cure Fantastic Piacere Cure Rhythm: Come here, Rery! Rery: Rere! Cure Rhythm: Fantastic Belltier, Separation! Cure Rhythm: The bursting rhythm's fantastic session! Pretty Cure Fantastic Piacere! Cure Rhythm: 3/4 time! One...two...three! Finale! Cure Beat Attacks * Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock Cure Beat: Line up! Soul of love! Love Guitar Rod! Cure Beat: Come over here, Sory! Sory: Soso! Cure Beat: Change! Soul Rod! Cure Beat: Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock! Cure Beat: 3/4 beat! 1... 2... 3! Finale! * Beat Sonic Cure Beat: Love Guitar Rod! Lary: Lala! Cure Beat: Beat Sonic! * Beat Barrier Cure Beat: Love Guitar Rod! Lary: Lala! Cure Beat: Beat Barrier! Cure Muse Attacks * Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower Cure Muse: Come over here, Shiry! Shiry: Shishi! Cure Muse: The Shi note's shining melody. Cure Muse: Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower! Cure Muse: 3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale! * Pretty Cure Shining Circle Cure Muse: Come here, Shiry! Shiry: Sisi! Cure Muse: The Si note's shining melody. Cure Muse: Pretty Cure Shining Circle! Group Attacks * Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse: Come on out, the source of all music! Cure Melody: The song that resonates in all our hearts... Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse: The Symphony of Hope! Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse: Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble! Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse: Finale! Episodes # The birth of Suite Pretty Cure! Part One # The birth of Suite Pretty Cure! Part Two # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # coming soon # Let's Play the Melody of Happiness! Music The dub uses a entirely new soundtrack different from the original Japanese version and uses a new opening called "Our Musical Suite" and played over a montage of clips from the show. Meanwhile, the ending sequence is cut out entirely, and instead the end credits are played in front of clips from the episode over an instrumental version of "Our Musical Suite" Voice Cast Holly Harper/Cure Melody: Amanda Miller Kendra Spears/Cure Rhythm: Grey Griffth Siren/Ellen Monroe/Cure Beat: Veronica Taylor Alley Chavez/Cure Muse: Elizabeth Maxwell Hummy: Mollie Weaver Trivia Category:Anime Dubs Category:Pretty Cure Dubs Category:HarmonyAngelQueen Category:Magical Girl Anime Dubs Category:English Dubs